


Prisoner

by The_white_stone



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 10:03:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20387932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_white_stone/pseuds/The_white_stone
Summary: Escape! It's your only option. Don't let them catch you.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This a story I wrote in the comments section of one of my favorite Youtuber (P.m. Seymour). I don't know how y'all will receive this. This is one of my twisted stories so enjoy.

Drip.  
Scream.  
Drip. Scream.  
Those were the background beat I heard to the symphony of pain I was in. The dripping noise and screams of the tortured was my one and only company through the lonely nights chained to that infernal wall. I would move as much as those chains would allow but the stripes on my back would scream in agony if I so much lift an arm. So instead of moving I would stare at the wooden portal that mocks my imprisonment. It says, "Come here weary soul. Come here and attain freedom your hearts desires. All you have to do is to stand up and walk over here."  
But I can't leave. If I so much as stand up they would come. And they would beat me down till I can't get up. So I wait. I wait for the red light that come under the door, signaling that they have arrived. Wait until they have their fun. I'll grab the key when they are not looking and get out. I'll have my freedom if it's the last thing I do.  
Oh look here they come.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So when I first wrote this story I wrote it in the comment section of Youtuber called PM Seymour in hopes of him reading it. Never happened. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Part two...  
Creak.  
Thump.  
Clank.  
Thump.  
Clank.  
I look up. And there they were. The tormenter of my very existences. Huh. Just two this time. And one of them has the keys. Score. I looked up at them hoping to see their faces. No such luck, they have those infernal masks on. And they not even scary. I mean a white full face mask with what looks like blood coming out of the black soulless eyes. I mean come on show some imagination here. Well I degress. The entities, that bring my torture on a clockwork basis, start to move towards me. Great, just great they have the stick.  
Mind you,if you had to indore the stick you would be afraid too. The thing is about nine inches in length and two inches thick. And all around this thing is horribly sharp thorns. If thorns touches skin, not only does it rip into the skin like butter but it sends a electric current into the wound. So yeah not a big fan of the stick. It starts to buzz as they grabbed me by the shoulders. The key guy unlocks my chains from the wall. Then promptly locks them to the other wall. By doing so forces me to stand and face the wall. So I couldn't see when they strike. I heard a whoosh and then...  
Agony, sweet agony. Oh how I missed your wretched touch. As much as I want admit that I didn't pass out, that would be a lie. I woke up to more pain.  
But what's this. I must be seeing things. The keys. The keys are in front of me. Just have to reach for them. Then I'll be able to get out.  
Just a few more inches.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3   
Almost there just a few more inches. There! Hah! Beat that white masked mother of truckers! The keys clanked together as I moved them towards my battered body. Superprizenly there was only two keys on the key ring. One would think that there be more but no only two. I stuck the first key and...  
I got it wrong. Ugh of course this would happen. So I had more of a successful attempt with the second one. I couldn't get those chains off of me fast enough. After the devil knows how many year I've been sitting there, I'm finally able to stand up.   
Thud.   
Ow. Ow ow ow owowowow!  
I think I broke my nose. I face planted on my first-ever attempt to stand up. You know what? I'ma gonna crawl out of this joint. So I did, with my face still on the floor. I reached around until I felt wood instead of stone. I looked up and reached for the handle. After a few attempts I finally got the handle. With what little strength I have, I got myself into a standing position. Lefted the keys, that were serprizenly heavy, into the keyhole. All the while my back was screaming bloody murder.  
Click went the key.  
Creek... 

To be continued....

**Author's Note:**

> Ps my editor hasn't got a hold of this. So it might be crappy grammar. Sorry


End file.
